To Whom We Turn To
by scrubso
Summary: Sometimes the people we turn to for help, are the people that we think we hate only to realize that we still love them, which truly complicates everyting. Jordan and Dr. Cox story


Note: I do not own any of these characters.

Takes place sometime during season one.

* * *

**To Whom We Turn To**

She stumbled to his door and started knocking frantically. She prayed that he was home.

He was asleep and woke to the sound of someone trying to hammer his door down. He glanced at the clock. Who would come to his apartment at such an unearthly hour? He rolled out of bed and stumbled through the darkness to the door. He flicked on the lights and winced as his eyes adjusted to it, he opened the door and asked:

"What are you doing here?"

She didn't answer.

She came out from the shadows and what he saw sent a chill up his spine. Her eye was blackened, her cheekbone was swollen, and her lips were bleeding.

"What in heavens name happened to you?" he asked

She didn't answer. She just stumbled towards him and buried herself in his chest. A thousand questions raced through Perry Cox's mind, but the only one that mattered was, what had happened to his ex wife?

With an arm around her waist he gently guided her to the couch. He noticed a slight limp as she walked. He sat her down and quickly dashed to the bathroom to get a first aid kit and fetched a glass of water. He gave her two painkillers and carefully he held the water to her mouth as she drank. As Perry began to open the first aid kit he noticed that his hands shook ever so slightly; so he closed his eyes, took a deep breath, clamed down, and began to work. There was a small gash on Jordan's forehead; it wasn't deep so a butterfly stitch would suffice. With his skilled hands he effortlessly applied the stitch. He held the ice to her cheekbone, she still hadn't spoken and he didn't pressure her too.

As Perry cleaned the blood off her face, he searched her eyes and finally asked: "Are you okay?"

She looked at his face and saw genuine concern fill his clear eyes. She slightly nodded and replied "I am now".

A slight smile passed over his face, he tenderly kissed her, and continued to check and bandage her various other bruises. None were too serious, just a slightly sprained ankle, a swollen wrist, and a few scattered bumps. As he applied the ace bandages, Jordan lay there silently crying. She felt so vulnerable and she hated it. She had been dating this guy for sometime, everything seemed fine and suddenly he turned violent. He was obviously unbalanced and something in him snapped. She had only gotten away, and with her heart pounding and her eyes brimmed with tears she drove to her ex-husband. She didn't know why Perry? There were other people she could have gone to for help, but she came to him. So here she was crying on his couch as he tended to her, and she couldn't be more confused. She hated Perry, right? And yet when she needed someone she can trust she ran to him without a second thought.

"I'll be right back"

He got to his feet and headed towards his bedroom. A few minutes later he returned with some cloths for her to change into, a simple pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt. His clothing hung loosely on her petite frame, but it was comfortable none the less. It smelled clean with just a hint of his cologne, which was a nice change from the sterile hospital stench that generally hung around him.

He sat next to her and held her close. The pain killer was starting to have its effect as her eyes were beginning to grow heavy and close; he continues to embrace her and with his right hand he gently stroked her face, and lulled her to sleep.

To people on the outside Jordan appears proud and self-sufficient, and for the most part she is, but he knew her better. The only thing that makes Jordan more vulnerable is feeling vulnerable, and in that respect, Perry would admit that he and Jordan are very alike.

He nestled his face in her hair and smelled her sweet scent, which intoxicated like always. He could have sat there all night holding her, but he new that she needed to rest and bed was the place she needed to be. So with his steady arms he carried her to his room and gently laid her in bed. He climbed into bed and watched her chest rise and fall as she took steady breaths. She had a very slight a concussion, not one that needs constant observation, but to be sure he decided to stay awake and monitor her. So till morning he sat next to her and watched her sleep, and he couldn't help think about their relationship. It's been over a year since they divorced, and he still hasn't been able to move on. The truth is he missed her and the only thing keeping him going these days was his job.

His dead-end job. True he is a good a doctor, but he'll never move up simply because he is too stubborn to play the kiss-up game like all other doctors. Promotions were just given out last week and he was passed over again. And while he told himself that he didn't care, that he doesn't want those positions, it still bothered him a little, mostly, because she was disappointed with him.

The sun quietly crept into the room; Jordan woke up and she was very confused as she took in the very familiar surroundings. How did she end up here? She thought, and then she remembered: her boyfriend, getting hurt and coming to Perry. She looked around the room and was disappointed not to find him near her, but then again it was close to noon and he was probably at work. She decided to get herself a drink before getting dressed and heading home. She wrapped her self in a blanket and headed out to the living room and she was taken aback to see him reading the paper and nursing a scotch.

"Aren't you supposed to be at work?

He looked up from the paper and replied "I have the day off"

The truth was is that he didn't have the day off. He called in sick, and while he knew he would hear it from Kelso the next day, he wanted to make sure she was okay, and if he was lucky, convince her to spend the day with him.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine"

"Can I make you something to eat?"

"I'm not hungry"

"You should eat something" he said.

"I'm fine really Perry, you don't have to mother me" she replied a little harsher than she intended to. She knew he was trying to be nice, but she hated feeling vulnerable. "I'm going home now, thanks for last night" and turned back towards the bedroom.

"You don't have to go yet, stay" he called after her, desperately trying to convince her not to leave.

"I can't, you know that Perry" she said softly, he nodded. No matter how much he wished things were different, he understood.

She returned to the bedroom and found her clothing neatly folded on a chair. She smiled to herself as she noticed they were cleaned. Perry washed them. Sometimes he can be the biggest jerk, and sometimes he can be the most thoughtful person in the world.

She got dressed and headed out. Perry was by the door, waiting for her. She passed by him and he stopped her and took out his pen light. "Perry please"

"Just let me check you before you leave"

He shone the light in her eyes; her concussion was fine and she can drive home. He examined the bruises on her face. They will heal nicely and the stitch was perfectly done he thought smugly.

"Okay, you're fine"

"Thank you"

"No problem" he gave a small smile, "take care of your self"

"Yeah"

She really wanted to stay, she did. But staying meant opening up wounds that were still too fresh. Staying meant that she would have to face the man and the life she turned down. Leaving now would be hard, but staying would be harder.

She gave him a soft kiss on the cheek and left. He walked to the window so he could watch her getting into her car. Once her car was out of sight, he turned back to the couch and flopped down on it.

Wishing like always that things were different.

* * *

What do you think? Please review! 


End file.
